


La couchette

by malurette



Category: Le goût du bonheur - Marie Laberge
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, awful wedded life, need to sort out jean-rené's name
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Reine a été élevée pour être une bonne épouse. Les réalités du mariage, pourtant, tendent à la rabaisser.





	La couchette

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La couchette…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le goût du bonheur  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Reine et son mari  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marie Laberge, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le flot d’émotions submerge tout, et avant qu’ils puissent s’échanger des promesses, elle l’entraîne dans son lit. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : jusqu’au tome 3  
>  **Avertissements :** je crois que la vie conjugale de Reine est ce que j’ai trouvé de plus glauque dans cette saga - oui, pire encore que l’histoire de Béatrice  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Reine, dans son lit, perd toutes les contenances qu’elle peut se donner tant qu’elle est debout.

Dans la journée, sur ses deux pieds, elle a aussi ses mains, et le peu de tête qu’on lui laisse bien utiliser. Dehors, elle est volontaire dans cet organisme de secours. Elle pense et elle agit. Elle est reconnue. Rentrée chez elle, elle est bonne ménagère et tient son foyer impeccable.

Mais une fois couchée, elle perd tout ce qui peut lui conférer le moindre respect.  
Les affaires conjugales ne lui apportent qu’humiliation.


End file.
